Grand Totem of Victory
"The Grand Totem of Victory is raised today in honor of the Northern Lights Squadron in front of thousands of people from all over Denalia, including many other worlds. Like mainly... well, everybody here in Qyah. She announced that never again that these horrendous mistakes shall be foreshadowed, then I guess we should do the right thing by honoring these six kid heroes that used their fighter jets to destroy the SOLG Terror Destroyer and save the small town from being destroyed by such a nuclear explosion like this. Now we pray that this town will never fall under the hands of evil." --Su Ji-Hoon, After Blastizo The Grand Totem of Victory is a war memorial/monument commemorating Operation Blastizo in Qyah and the heroism of Molly Mabray and the Northern Lights Squadron. It's carved by Nat Mabray, and is raised in the Qyah Peace Park during the Northern Lights Commemdation Ceremony with Molly as its MC. Commemorative Plate On July 18, 2024, the Memorares of Blastizo Foundation dedicated a memorial totem pole to honor the heroism and bravery of the Northern Lights Squadron, the assistance of the Valkyrie Squadron of the Canopy Kingdom, and the guidance of AWACS Denali. The inscription for the memorial was penned by Vera Malakas and reads: When history witnesses a great change, Razgriz reveals itself... first, as a dark demon. As a demon, it uses its power to rain death upon the land, and then it dies. However, after a period of slumber, Razgriz returns, this time, as a great hero! With the Northern Lights Squadron's bravery, heroism, valour and courage towards and within the people of Qyah and its nearby vilages and towns, the Empire of Denalia shall remember these six child heroes who saved the small town of 94, including moose and caribou within this area, from the forecoming flash, heat, blast, shockwave, fallout and radiation to come from the falling SOLG Terror Destroyer. We shall thank and remember Captain Molly Mabray and the other five school-aged fighter pilots who gave all their lives, through it all, to save the town from an utter destruction that we feared of: Tooey Ookami, Trini Mumford, Oscar Marsh, Vera Malakas, and Jake Sunderland. Also, we shall thank and remember how the grownups in Qyah who used a bush plane as an improvised AWACS plane, like when Mrs. Layla Mabray had a good deed on providing a lot of intel and support for the Northern Lights Squadron, including her husband, Mr. Walter Mabray, and the other following grownups; Mr. Kenji Ookami, Mr. Daniel Mumford, and Mrs. Renate Marsh. Most importantly of all, we also honor the squadron leader of the Valkyrie Squadron of the Canopy Kingdom, Filia Medici, and the ragtag six of these other fighter pilots; two on MiG-31B Foxhounds, two on F-14B Tomcats, and two on F-16F Fighting Falcons, on helping out the young, little aces of the Northern Lights Squadron by using EMP to weaken the SOLG Terror Destroyer. Best of all, this monument shall forevermore disdain the villainous acts of the three Belkan Grey Men squadrons: Thor, Loki and Odin, for engaging the too-young-to-die, outnumbered squadron of six, yet Molly and her friends' bravery brought luck on their side to utterly destroy the three squadron members. Finally, in accordance with tradition, we also would like to thank Secretary-General of the United Nations Antonio Guterres, Pope Francis of the Vatican City State and of the Roman Catholic Church's very own Holy See, the Secretary-General of the North Atlantic Treaty Organization Jens Stoltenburg, the Supreme Leader of the Grand Alliance and the leader of the Preschool Girls Ruby Ramirez, the 48th and 50th President of the Osean Federation Vincent Harling, the Prime Minister-turned-General Secretary of the Communist Party of the Union of Yuktobanian Republics, Seryozha Viktrovich Nikanor, the squadron leader of the Razgriz Squadron, John "Blaze" Collinson, the brave hero himself from Gyeongyeong, South Korea Su Ji-Hoon, and the winner of the Belkan-run How I Can Help Make the World Great interdimensional school essay competition Arnold Perlstein from Ms. Frizzle's class of the Walkerville Elementary School, including many other heroes, generals, leaders and commanders of the Grand Alliance, the New Central Powers and the Beleninsk Pact, With that, we thank the people of many dimensions and worlds for revealing the truth about the USRAC War that it was not started by Ruby Rose nor the Future Alliance, but actually by the terrorists of the Global Liberation Union, mainly the Islamic State of Iraq and Syria, the Principality of Belka, and many other terrorist groups, factions and countries whose chaotic actions cannot be overstated, and neither does our hatred over them. It was done by hypnotizing Ruby Rose while she was asleep to do what they wanted: to torture Walovlir Motovov. This was the time when a war came over us. With the USRAC War finally over, that sortie shall be the time of when many worlds and dimensions are spared from the wrath of war, death and famine, even if it was for the United Nations' heroic deeds. How can history be able to warn those who try seek to repeat itself in such a burden? Let this be a warning to anti-Rubyists, terrorists and nationalists alike that this horrendous mistake should not happen again on causing another war that's hit many worlds and dimensions, which affects everything while sacrificing for benevolent hopes and dreams for you and me. Today, this memorial shall endlessly echo the heroic actions of the Northern Lights Squadron for their righteous actions for all generations to come. Glory to Denalia! Long live Tsarina Molly I! Lest we forget. Category:Locations Category:Memorials/Monuments Category:Totem Poles